callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
.44 Magnum
The .44 Magnum is a revolver used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is usually found in multiplayer, however it can be found in the Museum level. It is based on the real-life Colt Anaconda, a scaled-up version of Colt's earlier and more successful Python revolver chambered in .357 Magnum. It is the third revolver to appear in the Call of Duty series. It is considered analogous to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's other "power pistol," the Desert Eagle. In-Game Singleplayer This weapon is almost always carried and used by General Shepherd throughout the campaign, except in Team Player, when he is seen using an M4A1. This weapon is not available to the player in Singleplayer, however, while in the level Museum, the player can pick up this weapon either from the cabinet or from killing General Shepherd. Shepherd uses this weapon to kill Ghost and Roach. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the .44 Magnum takes 2 to 3 shots to down an opponent with full health at close range, without Stopping Power. At long ranges it will take 3 shots to kill. Despite its high visual recoil, the .44 Magnum actually has very low recoil and can be fired quickly with little loss of accuracy at medium range. This weapon's main drawback is that it only holds 6 rounds. Though the revolver uses speed loaders to load an entire cylinder at once, its reload speed is still fairly long given how quickly it runs out of ammunition; Reload Cancelling is a viable tactic. Stopping Power has minimal effect on the .44 Magnum at medium-long - long range, where each shot will do 49 damage, thus requiring 3 shots to kill; close-medium range use can still achieve 2 hit kills. Where attachments are concerned, FMJ is fairly useless, as it is generally ineffective to shoot through walls with a semi-automatic weapon with a six round cylinder - however in Hardcore the .44 will kill in one shot through weak surfaces such as sheet metal, with FMJ. Akimbo has an interesting effect because it allows two shots to be fired at the same time, delivering an instant kill if both hit at close range, even without Stopping Power. This is technically possible with other handguns, but in the cases of the USP .45 and M9, Stopping Power is required. Akimbo can also be very effective at close range in Hardcore, as it allows 12 shots to be fired rapidly with only one needing to hit. If using Akimbo, consider using the Steady Aim perk, as that will greatly increase accuracy, allowing for very good accuracy while crouched and stopped. The Tactical Knife also proves useful at very close range, providing an opportunity for quick knife kills if ammo runs short. Unlike other weapons in Modern Warfare 2, the .44 Magnum appears to have no Firecap, meaning that it will fire as fast as the user can pull the trigger. This is very useful at close range, but can sometimes lead to ammo shortages.This is the only pistol that has no idle sway. Weapon Attachments: *FMJ *Akimbo *Tactical Knife File:44magnum 6.png|The .44 Magnum File:.44_magnum_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Trivia *Like the Desert Eagle, the 44. Magnum cannot accept extended mags. In actuality, the chamber can be made larger, holding up to 8 rounds. *On the left side of the barrel, there is writing that reads: "BRAD ALLENCONDA .44MAGNUM". Brad Allen is Infinity Ward's lead artist. "Allenconda" is also likely a play on "Anaconda", the name of a discontinued .44 caliber revolver manufactured by Colt. *The .44 Magnum is one of the first pistols you can use in multiplayer, as part of the "First Recon" default multiplayer class.MACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC *When using Akimbo, the second .44 Magnum will have different colored iron sights. *The .44 Magnum is the only pistol that players can get any of the attachments for without actually firing the weapon, by using the First Recon defauflt class and knifing, after level 26 - when the challenges are unlocked (tactical knife kills do not count towards veteran challenges, which are unlocked after Prestige Mode.) *When the .44 Magnum has no Tactical knife, from the hip, the gun will be pointed upwards. However, if it is equipped with a Tactical knife, it will be pointed downward. *If someone stabs or slashes the player immediately after you shoot the .44 Magnum or the Desert Eagle, you will not hear the cutting sound, most likely due the sound of the gun. *The player can get two Magnums in the Museum. One the player gets from the weapon shelves, then the player gets the other one from killing Shepherd. It is unknown why they are considered "different" as they are identical, but the player can pick up both. *The .44 Magnum has a unique reload cancel. If a player sprints/knifes/double taps change weapon when the bullets are added to the empty chambers, they can save a second or two. This is especially helpful in CQB, and when a player does not have Sleight of Hand as their Tier 1 perk. *If you see someone in multiplayer with a .44 Magnum on their back, the gun is at least double the size of what it is when you see it from a first person perspective. *This is the weapon of choice of General Sheperd. *The .44 Magnum has a different reload when equipped with the Tactical knife. 'Video' thumb|left|300px Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Revolvers Category:American Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer